<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look, Mom, I’m a Unicorn! by Emilia_Rowan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343060">Look, Mom, I’m a Unicorn!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Rowan/pseuds/Emilia_Rowan'>Emilia_Rowan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yearly Traditions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarassment, F/F, Halloween, Kid-fic, No Smut, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Rowan/pseuds/Emilia_Rowan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is always a fun time in the Luthor-Danvers home, even in 2020. But when the kids accidentally stumble upon something they shouldn’t, well... it might be the most horrifying Halloween ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yearly Traditions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look, Mom, I’m a Unicorn!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a TikTok video I saw today that made me laugh so hard I snorted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a strange Halloween, all over the world, but also in the Luthor-Danvers household. They always celebrated in some way, and Kara always insisted they wear some sort of couples costume. Their first Halloween as girlfriends, in 2016, CatCo and L-Corp had sponsored a community event in the park, and Lena had known she had to make an appearance. What she hadn’t expected was for Kara to put her into a white t-shirt with a giant S on the front, and then put on a complimentary black t-shirt with a P on the front.</p><p>“We’re salt and pepper? Get it?” Kara had asked, and her enthusiasm had been so contagious that Lena had gone along with it.</p><p>She didn’t realize that she had started something until a year later. Their first year as wives, and Kara had begged Lena to come with her to the CatCo office costume party, and Lena had agreed after some convincing which mainly consisted of Kara between her legs until her knees quivered. She had been so punch-drunk from innumerable orgasms that she had even agreed to Kara’s idea to dress as Morticia and Gomez Addams. Her own costume was simple— a lacy black dress, red lipstick, and smoky eyeshadow— so she didn’t object much. And when Kara came out of the bedroom dressed in a sharp gray suit and red bow tie, hair slicked back and a silly mustache penciled on her upper lip, Lena felt a combination of emotions she had never experienced simultaneously before— humor, and unadulterated lust.</p><p>Apparently that was the effect her wife was going for. The costumes were a hit at the party, and they had spent the rest of the evening at home, tangled up in each other.</p><p>So overall, a very successful Halloween.</p><p>The next Halloween had been their first with Colin, and in an effort to help him fit in, they had taken him to a Trunk-or-Treat event at his elementary school. Kara had gone for a kid-friendly family costume, and they had all ended up as crayons— Lena green, Kara blue, and Colin red. They had then learned the hard way that little stomachs could not handle as much candy as little minds thought they could, and had spent most of the night alternating who stayed in the bathroom or on the sofa holding a very sick Colin who vowed to never eat candy again.</p><p>That vow lasted about two days, until Kara found a stash of Reese’s Cups in the pantry, but it was much easier to convince him to eat sweets in moderation from that point on.</p><p>Last Halloween they had gone to visit Eliza in Midvale, along with Sam and Alex and Ruby. They had managed to keep the baby news a secret from Eliza, though everyone else knew about it, and had decided to use Halloween as the reveal. The entire family had dressed as skeletons in black onesies with anatomically-accurate bones painted on in white, thanks to Alex’s expertise. But Lena’s costume had had a tiny baby skeleton outlined on the belly. Eliza had taken one look at her, frozen in place as she processed the costume as well as Lena’s small baby-bump, and screamed so loudly that the neighbors had been convinced they had played a terrifying prank on her.</p><p>Kara began planning the next year's costumes before Kieran was ever born, but then the coronavirus pandemic began to spread. Colin’s school closed, Kara began working from home, and Lena had to restructure her company practically overnight to allow as many of her employees to work from home as possible. Then hospitals began limiting visitors, and Kara almost worked herself into a panic as Lena’s due date approached and there was a possibility of her not being allowed in the delivery room. In the end, however, the birth went smoothly, and after ten hours of labor Kara and Lena were able to hold their daughter for the first time. She looked like Kara, with her blue eyes and barely-there hair, but they gave her the name Lena had inherited from her birth mother. Alex and Sam first met the baby via FaceTime, and Eliza self-quarantined for three weeks to be safe before she came to visit the first time. It was simultaneously the happiest and most stressful time of their lives, but Kara looked forward to the holidays, because surely all of the world’s insanity would come to an end soon, right?</p><p>But as Halloween approached, it became clear that things weren’t going to return to normal, at least not yet. Still, they all wanted to make the most of it, at least for the kids. So Kara went to work, trying to summon as much enthusiasm as she could to make their costumes. She let Colin pick for himself and, inexplicably, the kid wanted to be a horse. Kara was perplexed by the request, but the five year old was adamant, so Kara ended up making a set of ears and mane attached to a headband and a matching tail that would attach to his pants, along with a simple set of brown sweats.</p><p>“Our kid’s gonna become a furry, I can see it now,” Lena said, leaning against the door jam eating a pretzel with one hand and holding the baby on her opposite hip as Kara finished the second part of her project.</p><p>“Eh, whatever floats his boat,” Kara replied. She looked up and placed a hat on top of her head. “How do I look?”</p><p>“Sexiest farmer I’ve ever seen,” Lena replied with a wink.</p><p>Kara grinned widely, but her cheeks tinged pink beneath the straw hat. They had agreed on a theme after Colin’s insistence on dressing as a horse. Kieran was wearing an all-pink hooded onesie with a tiny spiral tail on the back and floppy ears attached to the hood. Ruby, once she arrived with Sam and Alex, would be dressed as a cow. And the parents were all dressed as farmers. Lena had borrowed one of Kara’s favorite plaid shirts for the occasion, along with a pair of denim overalls that Kara was pretty sure were made by some ridiculously overpriced designer.</p><p>Sam and Alex arrived, and Ruby and Colin both squealed with delight upon seeing each other in their costumes. They FaceTimed Eliza, and both children were delighted to see her wearing a costume of feathers, dressed up as a chicken to join in on the festivities from afar. Then they had dinner, with several festive-themed dishes. Lena had cut up hot dogs and wrapped them with biscuit-dough to make them look like mummies, and the effect was quite macabre if one ate them head-first dipped in ketchup. Sam helped them cut jack-o-lantern faces out of tortillas before turning them into quesadillas. And Alex and Kara had more fun than the kids making dessert— a “dirt cake” decorated with gummy worms, candy pumpkins, and cookies as headstones. Throughout the night, more video calls came in on everyone’s phones, and they ended up seeing Winn in full Darth Vader regalia, Andrea and Russell as vampires, James and Lucy dressed as secret agents, and Kara’s cousin Clark and his wife Lois with their son Jonathan dressed as CareBears.</p><p>They ended the night all curled up on the sofa watching <i>It’s The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown</i>. The kids started to fall asleep halfway through the movie, but the adults weren’t quite ready to call it a night.</p><p>“Let’s just put them both in our bed,” Kara suggested, looking at where Colin and Ruby were snuggled up together in a puppy-pile on one end of the sofa. “We can finish the movie and have a little to drink before you guys have to go. Or drink a lot and you guys can sleep in the guest room.”</p><p>“I knew there had to be some perks to Halloween falling on a Saturday this year,” Alex said as they scooped up the kids and carried them into the bedroom.</p><p>“You want me to get some wine?” Lena asked as the sisters disappeared down the hallway.</p><p>“I’m not making you move and disturb my goddaughter,” Sam replied, looking at where Kieran was snuggled up milk-drunk on Lena’s chest. “Besides, I need to stretch.”</p><p>“Well, there’s a bottle of Cabernet open in the wine cooler,” Lena told her. “You know where the glasses are.”</p><p>Sam nodded and busied herself in the kitchen. She returned with two glasses and perched beside Lena on the sofa.</p><p>“Getting started without us, I see,” Alex said when the sisters returned.</p><p>“You better believe it,” Sam retorted. “I’m not wasting a single minute that precious little rugrat is sleeping.”</p><p>Alex nodded in agreement as she and Kara got their own drinks from the fridge. Kara opened her hard cider then returned to the sofa.</p><p>“Need me to take her for a bit?” she asked, gesturing to Kieran.</p><p>“Nope, we’re pretty comfy,” Lena replied.</p><p>Kara snuggled up behind Lena and Alex assumed a similar position cuddled up with Sam as they restarted the movie, quickly getting lost in childhood nostalgia. Once it was over, Alex began regaling them with stories of Halloweens from her and Kara’s childhood that Lena and Sam had most definitely heard before, but they still smiled and laughed at every retelling, especially whenever the stories made their wives turn red with embarrassment.</p><p>“One year she made me watch <i>The Shining</i> and I had nightmares for weeks,” Kara said.</p><p>“Um, okay, she was fifteen,” Alex defended.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So? <i>You</i> were the one who wanted to watch it!”</p><p>Suddenly a loud thump from the other room interrupted their conversation, and all four heads turned toward the hallway.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” Lena asked.</p><p>A chorus of giggles rang out from down the hallway, and Sam rolled her eyes. “Looks like break time’s over. They’re probably fully recovered from the first sugar coma and revving up for the next whirlwind of hyperactivity before crashing again.”</p><p>Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and Colin ran out with Ruby hot on his tail— literally.</p><p>“Giddy up! Faster!” Ruby shouted.</p><p>Kara and Lena giggled at their antics as they ran into the living room, but their laughter quickly died away when they saw what the kids were carrying.</p><p>“Look, Mom, I’m a unicorn!” Colin shouted, standing proudly in front of the television with his hands on his hips. His costume was still in place, if a bit rumpled for sleep, but familiar nylon rope was looped around his body and on his forehead, a large rainbow-colored dildo was suction-cupped to his skin.</p><p>“Colin!” Kara exclaimed.</p><p>“Giddy up!” Ruby shouted again, smacking Colin’s backside with a brown leather riding crop.</p><p>“Ouch, Rubes! Not so hard!” Colin exclaimed.</p><p>“Mama, look, I found a whip! And a microphone!” Ruby declared, holding up her prizes in each hand. One hand held the crop, but the other held a wand-style vibrator.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Alex groaned.</p><p>Lena wasn’t sure who looked more mortified by the situation, Kara or Alex. Sam, ever the level-headed one, quickly stood and retrieved the items from her daughter’s hands.</p><p>“Ruby, sweetie, these are Lena and Kara’s toys,” she said. “You have to ask their permission before you play with them.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ruby said, looking chagrined. She turned big doe eyes toward her aunts. “Can I please play with them? <i>Pleeeeease?</i>”</p><p>“Um…” Kara began.</p><p>“Maybe not these toys,” Lena said quickly. She handed the baby off to her shell shocked wife and quickly went to their son, unwrapping the rope from his torso first. “These are grown-up toys. But you can play with some of Colin’s toys, if he’s okay with that.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go play Legos!” Colin declared, turning to run off toward his bedroom.</p><p>“Huh-uh, not so fast,” Lena said, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Gotta get this <i>horn</i> off your head first.”</p><p>“I like it, Mama, it’s rainbow,” Colin told her. “And look at how big it is!”</p><p>“I bet your mama likes it, too,” Sam muttered under her breath and Lena elbowed her in the ribs.</p><p>“Ouch!” Colin exclaimed as Lena tugged at the silicone.</p><p>“Sorry, baby, but you’ve got it on there pretty tight,” Lena replied. “And it’s not exactly meant to go on your forehead.”</p><p>“Where else are you supposed to put a unicorn horn?” Colin asked curiously.</p><p>Lena managed to get her finger under the edge of the material and the suction cup released Colin’s skin with a <i>pop</i>. When he stood back, however, a prominent red circle was marked on his forehead.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Lena muttered under her breath at the sight.</p><p>“That’s gonna be fun to explain when he logs into his class Zoom meeting on Monday,” Sam whispered.</p><p>“Can we go play with Legos now?” Colin asked.</p><p>“Sure, yeah, whatever you want,” Lena replied.</p><p>Once the kids had disappeared into Colin’s bedroom, Lena turned back to Kara.</p><p>“You were supposed to put the bag back in the closet on the top shelf!” she hissed.</p><p>“I did!” Kara exclaimed. “But… I kind of… got it down and put it under the edge of the bed earlier today thinking we might have some fun after Sam and Alex left tonight, and maybe I… forgot.”</p><p>“I don’t know which I feel more, embarrassment or curiosity,” Alex said, from her spot on the couch.</p><p>“Oh, no, I’m definitely curious,” Sam replied. “A riding crop, Lena? Really?”</p><p>“Hey, I don’t kink shame you for how much you like—“</p><p>“That’s enough!” Alex squeaked. “I do not need to know anything else about my sister’s sex life, and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want to know about mine.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Kara nodded.</p><p>“Well, then, you can go put these back where they came from and then check on the kids,” Lena told her, pressing the items into her hands and then taking the sleeping baby from her arms.</p><p>Kara sighed resolutely as she stood from the sofa. “C’mon, Alex.”</p><p>“I don’t need to see what else you have in your sex bag,” Alex hissed.</p><p>“You don’t have to look!” Kara exclaimed. Then she huffed. “This is the most horrifying Halloween ever.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Alex sighed.</p><p>Suddenly Colin emerged from the hallway yet again, and Kara squealed in surprise.</p><p>“Sorry, Mom, I forgot something,” he said, reaching up for his neck. He fiddled for a moment, then pulled a leather collar from his neck and tossed it nonchalantly toward Kara. “It’s a really pretty collar. Is it for a puppy? Are we getting a dog?”</p><p>“I— uh— yes,” Kara said finally.</p><p>“Kara!” Lena exclaimed.</p><p>“Really?” Colin gasped. “Yes! Ruby! Ruby, guess what?”</p><p>He turned and disappeared back down the hallway toward his bedroom.</p><p>“Kara…” Lena began.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I panicked!” Kara exclaimed. “I didn’t know how else to explain having a collar!”</p><p>Lena reached up and rubbed her forehead. “We’ll talk about this later. Go clean up the mess, please.”</p><p>Kara complied with a squeak, and Alex followed down the hallway.</p><p>“Wow,” Sam muttered.</p><p>“Serious question, how much therapy do you think my son is going to need to process this memory someday?” Lena asked.</p><p>“Honestly? Probably not as much as you think,” Sam replied. “It’s actually a good thing for him to have two moms who love each other so much and have an active and— apparently— <i>varied</i> sex life. Keeps the bond strong and the relationship fresh. Now, as far as Kara and Alex go… I don’t think that amount of therapy exists. Pretty sure they’re both scarred for life after tonight.”</p><p>“Hmm, most likely,” Lena agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>